Kiss And Make Up and Make Out
by Cybercitizen
Summary: During another one of their usual fights, Jack finally decides to break the ice between herself and Miranda... and turns the heat up to eleven. (Jackanda, Smut, Canon)


Miranda scowled as she and Jack faced off in her office for another one of their arguments. The two of them could barely stand to look at one another, let alone be on the same team as each other. It was time's like this that Miranda felt she was at the end of her tether.

Jack glared, the bald tattooed woman prowling the other side of the room, looking at her opponent with anger and contempt. It had been a minor incident that had sparked this, the two had recently been on a mission with Shepard to Tuchanka and Miranda had accused Jack of not watching her back when a squad of Krogan Mercenaries jumped them.

Shepard had told them to cool it during the mission, but since the Commander wasn't with them right now, she couldn't interfere, much to Jack's delight. She was more than happy to go another round with her favourite rival, a grin on her face.

"You don't care about this mission, Jack!" Miranda accused her. "You just care about killing, that's all you do! To be honest, I wonder why we even rescued you from that prison ship."

"You're one to talk, Cheerleader," Jack growled. "I mean, didn't we just put a stop on this whole thing to go and save your sister from some stupid Asari mercs?!"

"We also stopped this mission to blow up an abandoned Cerberus base you were kept in," Miranda pointed out. "But we still kept our main goal of stopping the Collectors in check. You don't seem to get that. You could have gotten me killed out there!"

"Like the galaxy would have cared!" Jack scoffed, glowing blue with biotic energy and stepping forward. "I'm the more powerful of us both. If Shep's gonna have a biotic on his team, it might as well be the supercharged bitch with the tattoos."

"You think you can intimidate me, Jacquline?" Miranda smirked. "I've faced plenty of scum in my day, but you pale in comparison to them!"

Both women moved closer to one another, their eyes glaring at the other. Jack could feel her biotic energy building inside of her. Sure, she didn't want to kill Miranda like this, but she would gladly break a few bones in her body.

Being confident, Miranda knew she would deal with Jack. She may have outclassed her in biotic strength, but Miranda had more field and combat training than her opponent had done. She'd be able to take her on with ease and this would be over in moments.

Growling like an angry tiger and with a snarl on her face, Jack prepared to make her move. She leapt forward, grabbing Miranda by the arms and pressing her into her desk. Miranda fought back, charging up another biotic attack between them both.

It was then that both women realised their situation. Jack had Miranda beneath her and even if she was a giant cheerleader, the bald woman couldn't deny that the raven-haired beauty under her was drop dead gorgeous. She felt aroused greatly.

Miranda was feeling something similar. The feeling of being put under submission by someone powerful was enticing. Her heart started to beat quicker and eventually, she and Jack gave into their heart's desires. The heat was on.

Without hesitating for even a moment, Jack and Miranda then kissed passionately, both of them filled with hate and lust for the other. Jack was taking the charge, kissing the Australian's lips deeply as she also started to grope her breasts through her uniform.

Moaning a little, Miranda reached back, gently squeezing Jack's rear, which enticed the bald woman to dominate her with her lips even more. She stared to reach over Miranda's outfit, unzipping and stripping her rival down to virtually her underwear.

Pushing up, Miranda guided jack towards her bed and the two landed on the covers, still making out feverishly and passionately. Jack soon stripped down as well, taking off what little clothing she actually wore. Now that the pair of them were naked, Jack broke the kiss.

"You're hot, Cheerleader," Jack admitted, riding atop Miranda. "But now, I'm gonna make you suffer for being such a bitch." Her hand glowed blue with biotic energy, as she slid her finger into Miranda.

Moaning, Miranda gasped, feeling the energy of Miranda's biotics pleasure and send waves of euphoria through her body. She wrapped her legs around Jack, pulling the other woman close as she was soon fingered hard by her enemy.

Biting her lip, Jack glared at Miranda as she watched the Normandy's executive officer melt beneath her, submit to her. She felt relieved at this. Miranda represented everything she hated about Cerberus and what they had done and now she was being made to suffer.

Gasping, Miranda felt Jack's fingers go deeper into her body, biting her lip and moaning lustfully for Jack to continue. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked it. She was hopeless lustful for the pleasure Jack was giving her, intentional or otherwise.

As the passionate encounter continued, Jack grinned, knowing that Miranda was now bending to her will. Finally, her favourite Cerberus Cheerleader was all hers. She leaned down, kissing Miranda's neck and biting her flesh hard.

"Ah... that hurt!" Miranda gasped.

"You deserve it, you whore!" Jack swore, which made Miranda flush bright red.

Not wanting to be outdone, Miranda used her biotics to create a small mass effect field around Jack's nether regions, a small orb of dark energy, vibrating and warping space around her partner's folds to pleasure her. Jack moaned but remained dominant.

Pulling her fingers out, Jack started to grind herself and the distortion between them against Miranda's body, rubbing herself against her. Miranda still moaned, moaning louder than she had ever done. The sex, Jack, everything felt amazing to her.

Smirking, Jack looked down, putting her hand on the side of Miranda's neck as she fucked her roughly, smirking at her. "You're mine, Cheerleader. You're mine all mine."

"Y-Yes!" Miranda moaned, her heart beating fast as Jack fucked her. She closed her eyes, giving into the euphoria she was feeling all over her body. Every inch of her body tingled with biotic energy, her orgasm approaching, she could feel it, want it to come sooner.

But she would deny it. She wanted this perfect moment to last, even as Jack started to grind her hand, pinning her hands to the bed and kissing her neck deeply. Miranda's breathing grew husky, but the raven-haired woman knew the time would come soon.

Wanting to speed this up a little, Jack pressed the distortion further into Miranda's body, making the raven-haired woman fully give into the pleasure. Her mind was completely broken, submissive to Jack's whim. Finally, with her pleasure consuming her thoughts, Miranda gave in.

Heavy moaning echoed from Miranda as she came hard for Jack, her juices flowing from her body and down onto the bed. She didn't just come once, oh no, she came a grand total of five times before the pleasure ended, each orgasm being as amazing as the other.

Completely spent, Miranda breathed, her fully naked form spread out on the bed. Jack was looking over on the other side of the bed, blushing in embarrassment. She hated the fact that she liked that. Miranda was her rival, her most hated human being, and yet she'd probably just had the best sex of her life with her.

"That... didn't mean anything," Jack pointed out, not wanting to look over her shoulder, but then she felt hands wrap themselves around her waist. Her cheeks flushed red as she pushed Miranda away. "W-What are you doing?!"

Miranda smiled, everything finally clear to her. "How about we call an end to this, Jack?" She offered. "You know that felt good between us."

"I... I don't know," Jack said, feeling conflicted. But she couldn't deny how amazing it felt. "You're still a stuck up bitch and I'm still me. I just don't-"

But then it happened. Miranda went up and gave Jack a kiss on the lips. The eyes of the tattooed woman went wider than dinner plates for a few seconds before she gave in, wrapping her arms around Miranda and kissing her sweetly.

The two held one another, Jack slowly starting to cry as she kissed back. She didn't know why she was crying, her head was just a complete mess of emotions. But for now, in that moment, everything seemed right. As the tears and makeup streamed down her cheeks, Jack continued to kiss Miranda softly.

Pulling away, Miranda smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I... I think I feel good," Jack admitted. "Weird, for the first time in my fucking life I'm actually happy. And it's with the fucking cheerleader of all people."

"Must be fate that brought us together," Miranda stated. "Well... that and our lust for each other. Speaking of which... you wanna go for round two?"

Jack smirked, knowing those words were somehow music to her ears. "Fuck yes. Do me, Miranda. Do me good and maybe I'll buy you dinner next time we're on the Citadel."

"I'll hold you to that," Miranda agreed, before kissing Jack and pushing her back onto the bed. Now Jack was fully spread beneath Miranda, their roles from earlier having been reversed. Jack moaned as Miranda led their kiss, her lips pressing hers.

Then Miranda started to kiss down Jack's body, trying her best to kiss and taste every one of the bald woman's many tattoos. Jack was relaxed, a feeling in her gut telling her Miranda wasn't going to hurt her. This was really happening between them.

Soon finding Jack's own mound, Miranda licked her lips before going in and sliding her tongue deep into her, spreading the twin labia at the entrance of Jack's body. Her biotics glowed, Miranda using her mind to pleasure her clit.

Jack gasped, moaning softly. "Fuck..." She looked down, gazing at Miranda as the Australian woman started to eat her out. Her tongue went in deeper as did her lips clamped onto her skin, sucking her a little. Her pussy wet as hell, Jack pressed her hips upward just a little.

Smirking, Miranda sent her tongue in deeper, making Jack go from being an angry aggressive Varren into a soft, moaning puppy. Jack gasped, looking down at her lover as the cloned woman continued to lick her deeply and sensually.

No other woman had made her feel this good. Miranda must have been right, it must have been fate that brought them together. Her heart beating, Jack's face went bright red as she could feel her orgasm grow inside of her. Miranda was fast and good, the way she liked it.

With the orgasm nearing, Jack stared at Miranda, realising there was something she desperately needed to say, something she never thought she would ever say. As her climax arrived, Jack opened her mouth, crying out her confession.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, her orgasm riding over her in a wave of pure euphoria.

Miranda smiled, kissing Jack on the lips after she pulled out, smiling. "I love you too," she admitted. kissing her nose. "Now... you better buy me that dinner on the Citadel."

"I'm definitely going to... Cheerleader," Jack sighed, holding hands with Miranda and staring into the glow of her eyes.

xXx

**Author's note: **And so the little Mass Effect session tonight ends with a BANG... and a whimper ;) Yeah, I'm sure writing this little smutty piece will no doubt please some of ya'll reading this.

See ya next time!


End file.
